I Love You
by The 1000th Kiss
Summary: While lying in bed one morning, Collins discovers his true feelings about Angel. Rated for two swears and because it's RENT.


**This little fluff piece is to prove to everyone that I haven't fallen off the face of the earth. And to get back into the swing of fic writing.**

**I own nothing but the plot line. The Almighty Larson owns the rest.**

The sun coming through the bedroom window and shining on my face wakes me. I glare at the window as soon as my eyes are fully open, wanting to find a way to punch the sun for waking me up on my day off. I like to sleep as much as possible when I have off days for one simple reason—it's the only time I _can _sleep. On days I have to work, I usually end up working for twenty-three hours out of the day. I'm not exaggerating. One hour of sleep is _not _enough for a college professor. That's why I won't hesitate to throw something or snap at someone if I'm woken up on an off day. So, yeah, I'm pissed at the sun. But the second my eyes land on the sleeping form of my little slice of heaven, I'm all good again.

Angel. My Angel.

He looks so peaceful. Sometimes, when the sun hits him just right, it seems like he's glowing. This is one of those times. I stare at him for a while and study every part of him I can see. His cute, little nose. His luscious lips. His mocha colored skin. I wish his eyes were open so I could get lost in them. If I never had to work or eat again, I would just lie here beside him forever.

From the moment we met, I knew we would have something special. A relationship hadn't crossed my mind at first though. I honestly think that I could have been perfectly content just being Angel's friend. But now that I'm his boyfriend, I can't imagine being anything else. He's the kind of person you can't help but fall in love with. He's so sweet and generous, even to those who don't deserve it.

I think back to our first kiss. That kiss was easily the best kiss of my life. Everything seemed to stop during it. It was like we were frozen in time. I didn't want it to end. After that kiss, I hoped I didn't have to go too long without another one. I wish it would have been my very first kiss.

I slowly reach out and stroke Angel's cheek.

Sometimes, I feel like we've known each other forever. Like we'd been searching for each other for years, but we didn't realize it. And when we finally _did _find each other, all was right with the world. All was right in _my _world anyway. I had found my soul mate after enduring years of loveless relationships.

Angel has been in worse relationships than I have. He's given his all in relationships where his boyfriend couldn't care less about him. His most recent relationship (before me, of course) was an abusive one. He's so loving and trusting that he stayed with him until he ended up in the hospital with a concussion and three cracked ribs simply because he thought he could change the bastard. He didn't want to give up on him.

That boyfriend is the one who gave Angel HIV. It escalated to AIDS before he figured out that he was sick. I got AIDS because I was lonely and careless about the people I slept with. It was a natural consequence for me, but Angel doesn't deserve to die for loving someone who didn't deserve him.

As I lie here, thinking about all of this, I realize something: I have to tell Angel exactly how I feel about him. Who knows how long we'll have to be together before our lives end?

I lean over and plant a soft kiss on Angel's forehead. He sighs and I kiss him a second time. His eyes flutter open. I smile at him.

"Hi," I say softly. He puts a hand over his mouth and yawns.

"Hi," he replies. I move closer to him. "Have you been up long?"

"Not really, only a few minutes." Angel nods and yawns again. "I need to tell you somethin', Angel."

"What is it, honey?"

I look into Angel's deep, brown eyes. My heart starts beating faster as I think about the words I'm preparing to say. Angel isn't obligated to feel the same way. He could reject me. He's heard the words before from several different guys.

"I . . . I love you." Angel sits up and stares at me. I try to read his expression, but I can't tell if he's upset or happy. We've only been dating for a few months, but I want him to see that I'm different than the other guys he's been with. As I patiently wait for a reply, a tear falls from Angel's eye. I quickly sit up.

"Collins . . ." he begins. More tears run down his cheeks.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Angel. I didn't mean to-"

"No, honey, it's fine," Angel interrupts, wiping his tears away. "It's just . . . I was trying to figure out how to tell you the same thing, but I was afraid you wouldn't feel that way about me."

"Are you kidding?" I say. I take his hands in mine. "Angel, until I met you, I don't even think I've ever actually been in love. I've said those words before, but this feeling I have right now is what's it's supposed to be like. At least, I think it is. I can't imagine being with anyone but you. You give my life meaning and I love you. I know we haven't been together that long-"

Angel cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine. I place my hands on his waist as he wraps his arms around my neck. Lack of air eventually stops the kiss and we rest our foreheads against one another's, just as we did after our first kiss.

"I love you, Collins," Angel whispers against my lips. I knew as soon as Angel said what I had only dreamed of hearing him say, I would be happy for the rest of my life. Regardless of anything that happened after that moment. "You'll be with me forever, won't you?"

"You don't even need to wonder about that," I tell him.

"And you'll cover me?" He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. I am the luckiest man on the face of the planet.

"Yes, lover, I'll cover you."

**Review please.**


End file.
